1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric sensor and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A piezoelectric sensor can transform a pressure signal to an electrical signal. The piezoelectric sensor includes a piezoelectric material layer and two electrodes located on opposite sides of the piezoelectric material layer. By applying a pressure to the piezoelectric sensor, a corresponding electrical signal can be detected by the two electrodes. However, the material of the piezoelectric material layer which should be a material having a piezoelectric effect, is limited to piezoelectric ceramics and piezoelectric polymers. The piezoelectric ceramics can be barium titanate, lead titanate, and lead zirconium titanate (PZT). The piezoelectric polymer can be polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). Polyacrylonitrile (PAN) is a copolymer of acrylonitrile monomers, and can be used for making textile fibers, such as acrylic fibers and carbon fibers.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a new piezoelectric sensor and a method for making the same.